vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spar (Breath of Fire 2)
|-|Spar= |-|Shaman Form 1= |-|Shaman Form 2= |-|Shaman Form 3= Summary Spar is one of the main characters in Breath of Fire 2. He first appeared in a cage in a circus, being taunted by the circus leader about getting eaten alive. One day, Ryu and his group arrived at the circus to free him. They fought off the circus leader, who was another demon, and Spar decides to aid them in their quest to stop the demonic issue. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Spar Origin: Breath of Fire Gender: Male, Female in one of the shaman forms Age: Unknown Classification: Grassman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction, can hurt Non-Corporeal beings, Dream Manipulation, can breathe underwater with Gills, Size Manipulation (can shrink him/herself and enter bodies with the Mirror), Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing and Absorption. Resistant to the following: Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Zombification, Death Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation | Same as before, plus Sleep Manipulation (via Spor) Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level (Comparable to Bleu) | At least Multi Solar System level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi Solar System level | At least Multi Solar System level Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Ryu) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class Durability: Small Island level+ | At least Small Island level+ | At least Small Island level+ | At least Small Island level+ Stamina: High | High | High | High Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with magic, planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Various whips Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His Nature spell won't work in indoor areas | Getting Spar to critical condition will force him to lose his shaman forms Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nature:' Spar calls upon nature to do numerous things, whether it's heal himself, summon flowers to drop the enemy's defense, summon trees to attack, or summon a cactus to explode near the enemy's vicinity. *'Bud:' Spar charges up in his seedling form to deal a deadly blow. *'Spor:' Spar's female form casts spores around herself to put everyone around her to sleep. *'Cold:' Spar drops ice upon his enemy. *'Cure 1/2:' Spar heals himself *'Ag-Down:' Spar drops his opponent's agility. *'Pwr.Down:' Spar drops his opponent's attack *'Def-Down:' Spar drops his opponent's defense. *'Hush:' Spar silences his opponents, preventing them from using any magic. *'Ag-Up:' Spar increases his agility. *'Def-Up:' Spar increases his defense. *'Idle:' Spar paralyzes his opponent. *'Exit:' Spar teleports outside a dungeon. *'Warp:' Spar teleports to any town he's familiar with. *'Sap:' Spar drains the enemy's health. *'Drain:' Spar drains the enemy's magic. *'Freeze:' Spar summons an ice ball to freeze his opponent. *'Shield:' Spar raises his magic defense. *'Def-UpX:' Spar raises the defense for everyone. Key: Base | Shaman Form 1 | Shaman Form 2 | Shaman Form 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Breath of Fire Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 4